1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to an improved racket, more particularly to a metal racket having a metal throat piece bridging and fastened to the throat section thereof to achieve reinforcement of the strength of the racket frame.
2. Brief Description of The Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, most conventional metal rackets have been made by using a metal tube, usually of an aluminum alloy, bent to form a racket frame. The racket frame generally has a looped section (A), a throat section (B), and a neck section (C) retained in a handle (D). There is a throat bridge (E) usually made of a plastic material, which bridges and is fastened to the throat section (B) of the frame by screws (1) such that a string web (F) can be stretched in the space formed by the looped section (A) of the frame and the plastic throat piece (E).
Generally, the strength of such plastic throat bridge (E) is not comparable with and is far weaker than that of the racket frame which is made of a metal tube. Also, the plastic throat bridge (E) will very likely be deformed or even damaged under pressure. These factors can cause the fastening between the plastic throat bridge (E) and the metal racket frame to become loose. Also, because of the weak strength of the plastic throat piece (E), when a string web (F) is stretched in the frame or when the threads of the string web (F) are is adjusted, the tension of the threads may also damage the plastic bridge (E). Thus, the conventional racket has room for improvement in regard to its manufacture and for eliminating defects known to arise in its use.